


Don't Worry Be Happy

by Sauteralgylmatr1x



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, bottom!Jensen, top!Jared
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauteralgylmatr1x/pseuds/Sauteralgylmatr1x
Summary: 一个有很多抱抱的死蠢故事





	Don't Worry Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> *AU，JPJA，演员Jared/兽人Jensen（那种很大很大的垂耳兔哦）  
*OOC  
*一级死蠢预警，起因是想看人妻珍，以及兔子习性（哦  
*试试片断（片段？）灭文法  
*在你的音乐软件里搜索标题会获得一只小羊

01  
这座有着淡黄色外墙的小房子看起来棒极了，落地窗透明闪亮，半人高的实木篱笆上面爬满了淡粉色的月季，它还有一个画着各种卡通动物和笑脸的门牌，让人不自觉地就想露出微笑。  
这里像是住了很多童话生物的屋子。Jared想，他拿着预约卡，有点踌躇不决地把帽檐拉低了些，工作虽然能带给他优厚的收入和名声，不便之处也是不能被忽视的。他热爱人群、拥抱和微笑，但不是现在。  
“嘿，伙计，我觉得你需要休息一下。”在Jared这周第几十次把自己摔进椅子，浑身上下都像写满了“come and pet me”的金毛时，Cliff这么说到。  
“我只是，呃，我只是有点累，整场戏我都像个青春期小鬼那样爬上爬下的。”Jared低头，刘海从发胶中逃出来一绺垂在鬓边，早上刚剃过的胡茬又有隐隐冒头的趋势。  
然后他就被塞了一张闻起来有饼干香味、看起来没有那么可疑的小卡片。  
Don't Worry Be Happy——上面用可爱的花体字写着，背面是一个圆圆的爪印（也许是小狗），一串地址和“毛团之家”。  
Jared抬头不解，Cliff竖起拇指保证说你会喜欢这个的，你需要一些暖烘烘和毛茸茸的小东西，我知道你爱死这个了。  
“预约制，隐私友好，并且机会难得的天堂般享受。”  
他确实爱死这个了，这就是为什么他会放弃一天的独处时间并出现在“毛团之家”的车道上。只要不是什么该死的冥想治疗会所，Jared发誓，还有什么密宗按摩，他会付出一切代价和脑海里所想象的那些小动物们度过一个愉快的休息日上午。  
门铃叮铃，Jared踏上了浅色地砖。空气中有淡淡的鼠尾草燃烧过的味道，奶白色的柜台后面，一个红头发的女孩抬起头，她看到Jared先是愣了一下（她肯定认出Jared了，这让他不自觉地向后退了一步），之后微笑并向他问好（感谢她的职业素养！），询问他是否有预约之类的。  
“让我看一下，之前您预约的是——Collins先生，因为您的备注是喜欢大型犬。”女孩拿起他的卡片查询着。  
Jared在内心尖叫了一下，爱你Cliff！并对于他们使用先生这个称呼没有产生什么疑义。  
“啊哦，我很抱歉，Collins先生今天临时有事，‘非常紧急’的那种，我想，他很负责，一般不会请假的。”女孩歉意地将卡片递给了Jared，并拿出一张表格开始勾划。  
Jared非常疑惑，尤其是在被询问是否能接受兔子以及兔毛过敏的相关问题之后。他以后会感谢自己此时想要抱抱的心情打败了密宗按摩，一个毛茸茸，暖烘烘的小（？）家伙胜过所有！  
“我想我对于兔子没有任何问题。”他喝了一口这里供应的泡满水果和蔬菜的水，感觉自己有点出汗，“它们很惹人喜爱不是吗？”

02  
不。Jared流着感动的泪水划掉前言，是非常非常非常非常（省略无限个）惹人喜爱。  
谁能拒绝兔子呢，尤其是名为Jensen Ackles的兔子！Jared泪眼朦胧地躺在按摩床上，叹息着享受发间按揉的手指和Jensen温柔的低语。  
更爱你了，Cliff！  
这不是他第一次见到兽人，他合作过的许多演员都有着可爱的耳朵和尾巴，但没有哪一个能比得上Jensen。  
没有！  
一个垂耳兔兽人，天啊，他绿色的眼睛比宝石还闪耀，他像奶油一样的皮肤，还有那些雀斑！那团“为了摸到它可以付出任何代价甚至是和魔鬼交易”的圆尾巴、头发和耳朵都是暗金色，Jared仿佛闻到初秋的阳光，温暖清爽。  
赞美造物主，他的手指，他的味道，他的声音。  
一滴晶莹的泪珠从Jared的眼角滑过，啪嗒一声掉在了地上。  
猛男落泪现场。  
Jensen吓了一跳，他担忧地低下头，询问Jared是不是哪里不舒服。  
那对毛茸茸的耳朵垂了下来，离他那么近。一定非常好摸，Jared的牙齿咬到酸痛，下颌紧绷，他可不想被这位可爱的先生投诉或者成为《震惊！剧集明星竟然对兽人做出这种事》（配图：打了和没打马赛克一样的Jared）的男主角，只得拼命忍住想要把手放上去的冲动，假装自然地揉着眼角坐起。  
“没有，我只是，我只是——”平时总是能言善辩的他此时却有点害羞，那块皮肤都快被搓得发红了还没有想好措辞。大概是感谢吧，于是他说：“谢谢你。”  
Jared最近确实很累，但他总是不能很好地说出来，或是面对这些问题。也许Jensen给他的感觉是不一样的，又也许是因为第一次见面的陌生人所以无所顾忌，他说了许多，而Jensen只是听着，不时回复一些幼稚提问（如果可以，Jared希望他和Jensen都能忘掉这一部分），安慰他鼓励他。Jensen恰到好处的按摩让他浑身放松，像躺在云端那样安逸舒适。  
“我的荣幸。”Jensen的眼睛弯起，确认他真的没有事情之后，嘴角也从担忧的弧度变成了笑意。他伸出一只手，Jared知道这是在告别了，虽然他知道只要Cliff肯帮他预约就能再见到Jensen，但是......  
身体先于想法而做出了行动。Jared握住了那只有魔法的手，用力地上下抖动，之后他给了Jensen有生以来最大的一个拥抱——足够把他嵌进身体里偷走那样大，一只手搂住肩膀，一只手在背上拍几下。  
Jensen呛咳了一声，整个身体都像在地震，之后是剧烈的火山爆发。  
Jared只有小腿一痛这个印象，真的非常非常痛，比摔断胳膊那次痛多了，他惨叫一声跪在地上，不解地看着跳到距离他最远角落里的Jensen。  
透过Jensen浸满泪水的眼睛他看到自己头上写着巨大的“黑名单、混蛋、哔——和哔——以及更加不堪入目的哔哔——”  
Jensen满脸通红地蜷着身体，耳朵和尾巴颤抖着，裤子前部有一块渐渐晕开深色，温和的绿眼睛里现在除了杀意还是杀意。  
Jared大脑里的开关在意识到发生了什么之后终于咔哒咔哒地启动了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈你看这个，兔子被反复摸背的话就会——”  
那个他们喝着啤酒刷新网页一起发霉的晚上，那个被Chad念出来的推文，一阵眩晕感向他袭来。他像一条傻掉了的鱼那样张开嘴，又合上，张开嘴，又合上，喉咙里一个单词也挤不出来。  
完蛋。  
Jared这下是真的想哭了。


End file.
